Letters Make Words Make Letters
by Spaced Out Fangirl
Summary: Basically a series of small letters/notes/etc. sent from one nation to another. They could be romantic, brotherly, angry, teasing, grateful and much more, but they'll always be letters made of words made of letters.
1. I Miss You

**So this is just going to be a series of (normally short) letters/notes/etc. sent between some of the nations. I hope you enjoy! Anyways, here's the first one.**

Dear Germany,

I really miss you! Ever since you've been gone, even my pasta doesn't taste as good! I hope your boss stops being such a bastard (a word I learned from _fratello_. I'm not sure what it means, but he uses it a lot!) and lets you come home soon!

~Love Italy


	2. I Don't Miss You! Okay, Maybe

**btw, italics means it's crossed out :P since you can't do strikethroughs and underlined's being stupid...**

Dear stupid tomato bastard,

I'm not writing this letter because I miss you, dammit! I just felt like writing it. So don't even think about writing back with a bunch of fucking sappy words like "love" and "heart" and shit. But still make sure to write back _please, because I do miss you a little tiny bit_. Not because I want to hear from you! I just want to get something in the mail besides shitty advertisements and dumb stuff like that.

With Hate from _your Lovi_ Romano

_P.S. Come home soon._

(Why the hell did I write this in pen, dammit?)


	3. Thanks?

Dear Iggy,

I just wanted to say… thanks… for the scones you sent me. Even though I didn't actually eat them, they make good paperweights for all the boring shit my boss makes me read. So, thanks!

Sincerely,

The Hero!

P.S. My boss makes me include "sincerely" in all of my letters now. Stupid, I know—I'm trying to wear him down so he'll quit making me do it.


	4. Home Soon

Dear Lovi,

You really need to stop writing in pen, and also learn how to cross things out so no one can read them! Except you shouldn't, because I love reading the things your heart says! Don't worry, I'll come home soon. I miss you too, my Lovi!

Love Spain


	5. Gone Drinking

Hey West—

I'm going out with Franny and Toni tonight for drinks, and I'll be staying over at Toni's. So don't worry when I don't come home. If Austria or Hungary calls to tell me I'm awesome, write down what they said word-for-word, so I can gloat about it later. If Birdie calls, tell him I'm out and that I'll see him tomorrow. If Switzerland calls, don't tell him where I am, because I most likely will have run drunkenly through his lawn and he'll be trying to kill me. If I call, it's because I'm totally drunk, so don't listen to a word I say! Have fun with Ita ;)

—The Awesome Prussia


	6. Weird Curl Thingy

Heya Norge!

I felt like writing a letter, but I wasn't sure who to write to. Then I thought about you! But after I decided to write to you, I didn't know what to write about! Then I remembered your weird curl thingy. So. How does that work? It's not even attached to your head, and it still hangs right there and follows you around all the time. Is it magic? Or—Hey, I know! One of your weird invisible fairy friends must carry it everywhere! Write back soon and tell me I'm right!

From Denmark


	7. Don't Even Start

Denmark—

Of course a fairy doesn't carry my "weird curl thingy" everywhere. As usual, you're wrong. I actually… don't know how it works, but it somehow does.

And don't even consider trying to grab it at the next World Meeting. I know you're already thinking about it, but if you actually do make an attempt, I promise you'll regret it.

—Norway


	8. Horror Movie

Hello America—

I'd like to thank you for inviting me to watch that horror movie with you. Even though I ended up with bruises all over my arms from you clinging to me in fear, not to mention my ears ringing from your screams, I had a fairly good time. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone how scared you were—I know you like to keep up a "heroic" image.

—Japan


	9. Wedding Plans

**This one was really fun to write, lol.**

Dear big brother,

I'd like to let you know that I love you very much and I think bloodred would be a good theme color for our wedding. Also, I was thinking that my dress could be black, as opposed to white—it stains very easily. We should probably start looking at bridesmaid dresses, as it will be hard to find one that fits big sister. You should also consider who you'd like to be your groomsman—I would prefer it wasn't Lithuania, as he has a bad habit of shaking whenever either of us is around and might pass out if we were both present. I very much look forward to seeing you again!

Lots and lots of love, Belarus XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 


	10. Peeps Are Evil

**Just an aside-this was not intended to be PruHun.**

WHAT THE HELL HUNGARY?!

You seriously sent me a box of Peeps?! Gilbird had a panic attack! So did I! HOW CRUEL ARE YOU?! This is unacceptable treatment of the Awesome Me! You must apologize immediately! Also, you need to pay for Gilbird's veterinarian bill. Oh yeah, it was that bad. He was COMPLETELY traumatized! HE COULD HAVE DIED! IT WAS HORRIBLE!

—The Awesome Prussia

P.S. You didn't have to bite the heads off OR dump red food coloring on them… it would have been bad enough anyways.


	11. Those Weren't Peeps

**Another aside-this was not intended to be PruHun either.**

Prussia—

I'm sorry to say this, but those weren't Peeps and that wasn't red food coloring. If you get what I mean.

—Hungary

P.S. I'm kidding. Yes, they were Peeps. I just wanted to scare you. You can stop flipping out now.


	12. Bridesmaid

Dear little sister,

I'm honored that you asked me to be the bridesmaid for your wedding! I just have one question… has brother Russia actually agreed to marry you yet? If so, congratulations! If not… well, good luck with that.

Love, your big sister


	13. Deserted Island

Italy—

I know that you're sitting just a few feet away from me, as we're stuck on this deserted island together (again). However, since I've had to listen to your chatter for ten hours straight now, I think I might go insane if I have to hear your voice one more time before Japan comes to rescue us. No offense. Anyways, I had to ask—how on earth did you manage to procure all that Chinese food?

—Germany


	14. Chinatown

Dear Germany,

I understand! Sometimes after hearing you yell for a few hours of training, I feel the same way! To answer your question, I got it from the Chinatown over there! Their potstickers are very yummy, don't you think?

Love Italy


	15. Concussed Peep?

Prussia—

I found a small yellow bird duct-taped inside a Peep box sitting on my doorstep this morning. He appears to have a severe concussion as well. I've seen you with a similar bird before, and I was wondering if this one's yours. If so, please come get him—he doesn't like me very much, for some reason. I suspect that his concussion must have been caused by a pan of some sort, as he's terrified of my wok.

—China


	16. Relief and Revenge Plotting

OH THANK GOODNESS. Thanks so much, China!

That is my bird, and I know EXACTLY who took him. I'll be at your house shortly after this letter arrives to pick him up and then exact revenge on the kidnapper. Thanks again!

—The Awesome Prussia


	17. Baseball

Hey Canada!

I had a lot of fun playing baseball with you, even though you kept disappearing and your bear was a complete asshole. I was thinking maybe we could go again next week! Brotherly bonding and all that. Anyways, see you!

From the Hero!

P.S. I finally managed to get my boss to stop making me end letters with "Sincerely". Phew!


	18. Become One, Da?

China—

Thanks very much for distracting Belarus long enough for me to escape the meeting. I don't know what would have happened had you not been there… probably a wedding. Even though I still couldn't sleep last night, you saved me a lot of trouble.

—Russia

P.S. Become one with me? You could be my full-time bodyguard...


	19. Shopping

Heya Liet!

Thanks for going shopping with me yesterday! Even though your only input on which nail polish went best with my new dress was something like, "Um… uh… um…" I still had fun! We should totally do things like that more often!

—Poland


	20. Apologize

Dear America,

I'd like to ask you to apologize to France for punching him in the face the other day at the World Meeting. He and England had some… issues… to resolve and didn't need you interfering. Even though it might have looked like England needed help, he didn't really.

Thanks, Canada (you know, your brother.)


	21. To Do Before I Do

To-Do List

-Find black wedding dress

-Find big enough bridesmaid dress

-Call caterers, remember the vodka!

-Start growing roses so they have time to die before the wedding

-Choose which knives to sew into the dress

-Oh yes… get big brother to actually **AGREE TO THE MARRIAGE**

_XOXO Belarus+Russia XOXO_


End file.
